This invention relates to a new and improved training device for setting broken limbs. Sensors are placed in a prosthesis used for medical training with an internal skeleton implanted in the prosthesis and connected to the sensors. Output voltage from the sensors is fed to an analog-to-digital conversion board of a personal computer. The computer translates the output from the sensors to display graphics and numerical tallies indicating performance of trainees in first aid practice.